Black and White and Red all over
by partyperson25
Summary: Set just as the Black and White ball ends, medical catastrophe was bountiful and fleeting, and Tracy gets the surprise and shock of a lifetime just as she finds out the cause of her own medical mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**All events take place after the black & white ball. I always had this theory and it only ever made sense so now my theory is a story! You'll understand once you read. Please enjoy and all feedback is appreciated! I also apologize for not updating anything of mine in soooooo long. It happens alot sadly.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpected

"Good morning sunshine." Even though it was past the morning hours, she greeted her husband formally, as she would if the sun had just risen. Tracy propped herself up from her prior position smiling as her husband fluttered his eyes open. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Good morning to you too, but maybe it's not such a good Thanksgiving this year. I mean, look at where we are." Luke motioned to the bed he was laying in.

"On the contrary, husband. You're alive, so am I, and you may not be in the best shape but, nonetheless, you're here and I'm thankful for that. Don't be such a pessimist."

"Really? Who are you and what have you done with my wife." Tracy gave out a haughty laugh.

"Don't worry, it'll only be temporary. How are you feeling?"

"Just peachy. I'm okay, all things considered. I'm hooked up to the best stuff in this place. Don't think I could get much comfortable than this. What about you? How's your back? You slept here all night in that chair, that's gotta be uncomfortable." Tracy winced as she placed the palms of her hands on her back.

"If we're being honest, it still hurts. But trust me when I say I'm way better off than you are. And ya know what, it's noon and I haven't changed out of these clothes yet. I'm going to take a hot shower and then come back and spend the rest of the day with you."

"Aww, without me?"

"That won't be happening for a long time mister." Tracy stood up and gave her husband a peck on the lips. "I'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you too." And with that Tracy left Luke's hospital room. Luke responded to his wife's sappy pledges, because he meant it, and to make her feel good. Although he was the one with the literal heart issue, Tracy was dealing with some major emotional set-backs because of his condition and her niece's recent passing. She was right when she said there was something to be thankful for.

...

Just as Tracy was walking to the elevator, Lulu walked out. "Hey Tracy, Happy Thanksgiving." Lulu gave her stepmother a smile, who didn't smile back. "What's up?" Lulu eyed Tracy. "You don't look so well." Tracy was bent over with one hand on her abdomen and one hand on her back.

"I-I don't feel so well. Ah!"

"I need help over here!" Lulu, panicked, called for help. Immediately a nurse came to assess the situation. Tracy thought she could push through her own pain for her husband's sake but the pulsating pain just wouldn't leave. In fact, it radiated from her back to her lower abdomen. The mere walk to the elevator was enough to bring her down. Lulu grabbed one of the nurses arms, watching as the other medical assistants wheeled Tracy to the E.R.

"What's going on?"

"We don't know exactly what yet. Are you family?"

"Yeah, I'm her step-daughter."

"Well we'll notify this floor once we know what's going on and you'll find out then." The nurse nodded her head at Lulu and walked away. Lulu walked to her father's room, contemplating if she should tell him about what just happened. She closed the door once she was in the room and smiled at her dad.

"Hey there cupcake."

"Hey dad. Happy Thanksgiving." Lulu sat next to her father. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. As good as I can get, ya know, nothing much I can do. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm great. Everything's slowly going back to normal. A lot of people are still shaken up about what happened at Wyndemere. Including Tracy" Lulu muttered under her breath.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing I was just wondering, um, was Tracy complaining about her back since you guys came to the hospital? Did she mention anything to the hospital staff about her back?"

"No. Why are you so invested in Tracy? Did you run into her on your way here?"

"Yeah I did actually."

"Was she complaining to you or something?"

"Dad, are you sure you're ok? I don't wanna add any extra stress to you."

"I'll be fine once you tell me what's going on. What's going on Lesley Lu."

"I don't really know what happened. Tracy looked like she was in pain when I saw her and then she just cried out in pain. They took her to the E.R."

"The E.R?"

"Dad, please relax. She's being taken care of." Lulu put her hands on her father's shoulders.

"If she was in pain she should've said something, she shouldn't have held back because of me." Luke sighed. "Now she's in the E.R, that stubborn wife of mine." It had been many hours, leading all the way into the a.m hours, since Tracy had been admitted to the E.R, diagnosed, operated on, and in a room of her own. She groggily woke up and was able to find the button to call for a nurse. A nurse quickly opened the door to Tracy's room.

"What happened?"

"You came out of surgery about an hour ago. I paged your doctor. He'll be with you in a moment." Tracy wondered exactly how she got there. What happened and why her previous internal pains, now felt external, as if she'd been slashed open. Her thought process was interrupted by the doctor who opened her room door.

"Hello Tracy. How are you feeling?"

 _Why do they always ask that question when I'm in obvious pain?_ "Not very well."

"Well, that's to be expected seeing as you just went through surgery."

 _That explains the pain._

"My name is Dr. Andrews and I want you to know that everything is going to be fine."

"What happened to me? How long was I out for? My appendix didn't burst did it?"

"No it didn't. I know you have a lot of questions and hopefully as I explain your situation, it will answer most of those questions. You were out for over 7 hours. Before I start I need to ask you a few questions though."

"Ok." Tracy nodded her head.

"Have you noticed any changes in your body within the past 8 months? Or even the previous night? Dr. Robin told me that you fell on your back."

"What do you mean changes?"

"Have you been going through your regular menstrual cycle? Any cramps? Weight gain?"

"I haven't had a cycle for a while, and I've had major back pain but, I figured it was early menopause. Does this have anything to do with what happened to me?"

"This definitely pertains to your situation. You see, Tracy, you've had what we call a cryptic pregnancy. A woman goes through pregnancy-" Tracy's eyes widened at what the doctor just told her.

"I went through a what?"

"You were pregnant and didn't realize it. I'm sure this is a shock, and I'm sorry you had to find out like this. This is what caused you to pass out. Your fall from the Wyndemere incident must have startled the baby and caused it to come early, making their presence known." Tracy had no idea how to react to this news. No way had she would've thought or even imagined herself to be pregnant.

"Did my baby make it?" Tracy softly asked.

"Yes. She's in the NICU. But that's the other thing I wanted to address with you. I have to ask, do you drink alcohol regularly." Tracy swallowed hard. She hadn't been taking care of herself properly. Major stress. Heavy drinks when she wasn't locked up in an insane asylum. What damage did she do to her own child?

"I do."

"Due to the fact that you didn't know you were pregnant, you went on in life as you normally would, and in your case that includes drinking. Your baby was diagnosed with Fetal Alcohol Syndrome, or FAS for short." Tracy's hand shot up to her mouth. "She suffered no physical deformities but she's currently suffering from a heart condition, and she is premature. We're paying very close attention to her. Once you and your husband are settled with this news and ready to hear more about your baby's condition, you can ask a nurse to page me. I'm very sorry, I'm going to go check on your little girl right now. And if it would give you and your husband hope, you could come up with a name for her." With that, Dr. Andrews left an extremely shocked and upset Tracy, who was now in tears.

 _She? I have a little girl, and what have I done to her as soon as she took her first breath? She's in this position because of me. What have I done?_

* * *

 **OMG! I haven't updated or posted anything in FOREVER! Well after this chapter all of that will change soon (hopefully). What'd y'all think?! I'd love a review! Thanks for bearing with me not writing! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I literally suck at updating shit and I apologize. I hope you guys had a lovely holiday season! Only NYE left and we're in 2016! Thank you for reading and all feedback is appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Family of 3

"What the hell is taking so long?" Luke sat up in his hospital bed, frustrated, waiting on a long overdue update on his wife. "I thought you said the nurse would notify this floor?"

"That's what she told me. I'll go ask someone. Just, sit tight dad." Lulu walked to the nurses station in hope of getting some useful information about her step-mother's current condition. "Hello, um, can I get some help over here." Lulu waved her hand alerting a nurse.

"Is there an issue ma'am?"

"Um, yes, my step-mother, Tracy Quartermaine was taken to the ER a while ago. A nurse said she'd notify this floor when they found out what was wrong with her."

"Oh yes. She told me that if you came asking for her to tell you, sorry, I figured that since you were with a heart patient you wouldn't need added stress since she's in good hands and recovering."

"Recovering from what?"

"She had emergency surgery."

"Where is she?"

"Mrs. Quartermaine is in the maternity ward."

"Maternity ward? What?" Lulu was baffled. _"What's Tracy doing on that floor?"_

"The surgery she had was a C-section. She was diagnosed with a cryptic pregnancy." Lulu's eyes widened. " I'm sorry. I really shouldn't be telling you any of this anyway, just head to the maternity ward and the nurses there will direct you to her room."

"T-thank you."

"No problem ma'am." Lulu walked over to the waiting area contemplating what she should do, if she should call anyone, go to Tracy first, or tell her father about this first. She pulled out her phone immediately pressing buttons on the keypad.

 _To: Dillon_

 _Come to GH ASAP. Your mom came out of emergency surgery. This is important._

It seemed as if Lulu was the bearer of (bad) news that day. She popped back in her father's room to tell him that Tracy had surgery and she was going to see her because of the fact that he should be up and running often, even if it was in a wheelchair.

...

Lulu peered through the small window of the door before bracing herself to endure the awkward tragedy that had fallen upon them. Lulu took no hesitations. It would only make things even more awkward. "How are you feeling?" Tracy quickly turned her head, and much like her step-daughter, didn't hesitate to answer.

"I take it you heard the news." Tracy folded her hands over each other, trying to make the situation as business-casual as possible.

"It really wasn't my business to find out like this. I kinda wish I heard it from you. You were pregnant?"

"'Cryptically'. I had no clue. Not until tonight anyway. Surprise, surprise. You have a baby sister."

"Congratulations?" Lulu tried to be happy but from the tone of Tracy's voice it didn't sound like she was happy. Tracy let a sarcastic laugh escape her lips. Lulu looked at her very confused.

"I poisoned her. She's in the NICU fighting for her life because of something I gave her."

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

"If you mean that I deliberately tried to kill my own daughter who I had no idea I housed inside me for 8 months, then no. What I mean is the IV drip I leaked into my bloodstream for nearly all of those 8 months. Something I thought kept me sane has driven me damn near the edge from the doctors few words within minutes of him coming into my room. Alcohol. I gave her fetal alcohol syndrome. It's not a mistake I can fix."

"You didn't know. I-It wasn't really your fault."

"It really was though. If I had just went to the doctor instead of putting things off for so long, maybe my daily dosage would've been prenatal pills instead of daddy's scotch. But we'll never know."

"Blaming yourself really isn't going to do you any good."

"Really? Go take one look at that baby and tell me that it's ok that little girl is probably hooked up to a bunch of IV's and monitors and incubated and way too small to be outside of me right now. Tell me, because I haven't even seen her myself. Maybe it's a good thing I haven't."

"I know what's happening is alot, and I can't imagine what you're going through but, I know someone who might."

"And who would that be, because I can't think of one person."

"Dad. Do you want me to tell him?"

"No. I-I need to do this while my head is still not fully wrapped around this whole situation."

"Are you sure?"

"Take me to his room."

* * *

 **Sorry for another short chapter! I just wanted to put something out there! Feedback is much appreciated! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Of course I'm updating soon again because I have an influx of inspo. I don't get myself sometimes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Family of 3 Pt II

"Oh, thank God you're ok." Luke breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing his wife. "Thank you for bringing you step-mother dearest up here. What happened."

"I'll leave you two alone, I'm waiting for someone anyway." Lulu swiftly left the room. She didn't want to see her father's reaction to Tracy's news.

"Are you ok?" Luke leaned forward giving his wife a peck on the lips.

"You seriously shouldn't be worrying about me you know. Your health should be your only concern. My condition is nothing compared to yours. I'm already in recovery. For once you win." Luke laughed.

"You at should at least tell me what happened so I'm not worrying about you."

"I had emergency surgery."

"For?"

"Um." Tracy inhaled deeply and wiped stray tears from her cheeks. "I didn't even know."

"How serious is this, Tracy? I'm here for you baby." Luke hated seeing Tracy like this. She almost never cried, so if tears fell from her eyes it was a large indicator on how serious a situation was.

"Um, the doctor told-. I don't know how to tell you this. It wasn't even noticeable and now, there are machines and they're trying to help. I never expected this to happen."

"What is "it" and "this"." Tracy looked up at Luke.

"Our daughter."

"Lulu? What does she have-" Tracy shook her head.

"She's premature and frail and suffering because of me. I was pregnant, Luke. I-I didn't even know. The doctor called it a cryptic pregnancy."

"Pregnant?" Luke seemed more surprised than Tracy upon hearing this news.

"I know that you don't want more kids, I mean, at our age this shouldn't even be happening or be a thought in our heads. I shouldn't have told you anything, you're obviously stressed out."

"Tr-"

"Mom!" Dillon came rushing into Luke's room and embraced his mother as best as he could.

"Hey baby."

"A-are you ok? What happened."

"I'm going to be fine. I was just in the middle of telling Luke, that um, I know this will be a shock but just go with it. Ok?"

"Yeah, whatever you want mom."

"I was rushed into an emergency C-section."

"Isn't-"

"Ah. No interruptions. The doctor told me it was a cryptic pregnancy, meaning I had no idea that I was pregnant. Your very little sister is in the NICU and she's diagnosed with fetal alcohol syndrome, because of me."

"You can't blame yourself mom, you just said it yourself, you didn't know."

"I didn't but, you won't understand. Would you do me a favor and go with Lulu to see her. I haven't even seen her yet." Dillon solemnly complied to his mother's request. As soon as the door shut behind Dillon, Luke spoke.

"He's right you know. How do expect to look at our daughter and not see your mistakes? If you blame yourself then that's exactly going to happen. You need to let that go, Trace. You didn't do anything deliberately." Luke decided to change the tone of the mood. "So we have a baby girl?" Tracy nodded her head. "Thought of any names for her, or did you want to wait till you saw her?" Tracy shook her head.

"You know what's ironic? I've always, always wanted a daughter. When I finally considered you my husband, someone who I care about and love, I secretly dreamed of those forbidden "what if's". If we were younger, and we had our own children. Now I have a little girl, our little girl and I've already hurt her so badly."

"She's going to be all fixed up."

"I hope so."

"I know so. Isn't it a little cute though?"

"What?"

"Daddy, daughter and mommy are all in the hospital." Tracy laughed.

"Are you ready for that? To be a father to an infant again? I wouldn't blame you if you'd wanna leave."

"No Tracy. I'm not leaving you or our daughter, not after all of this. You're hurting more than me, I'm gonna be your rock in all of this, especially after being mine at Wyndemere."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me wife, we're in this together." Luke placed his hand on top his wife's delicate hand. "God we have a daughter."

"I just want to hold her. I've been through this one too many times. My body never takes pregnancy well. Four times over, and not once have I had smooth full-term pregnancy. Dillon is by-far the worst delivery I've ever experienced. Never do I want to relive that pregnancy; I hate to say that it was a nightmare."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"He was severely premature, more than Ned was and even our little sweetheart, I was stuck with your cousin I hate, in the rain and he took forever for me to push out. It was insanely painful, you men are lucky birth isn't something you experience." Tracy waved a finger at Luke.

"Much respect Mrs. Spencer. You're one tough cookie. Hopefully our little girl inherits that from you."

"And I hope she inherited your ability to make people feel better when they feel like absolute crap. You do wonders for me Mr. Spencer."

"I'm just doing my job."

"I love you Luke. If something had happened to you and I had this baby, I don't know how I'd survive."

"I love you too, and you don't have to worry about that because I'm right here."

* * *

 **This was just part 2 of the 2nd chapter! Thanks for all the feedback and reading! If I don't update again, enjoy your new year's eve!**


End file.
